Hogwarts has black brick walls
by escarei
Summary: A lot of people say, freedom is like falling from the sky, but they're wrong. Falling is more similar to life, when you fear death constantly behind the bliss. What choices would Harry Potter make, to keep himself and everyone else in the sky, while a dark power tries to drag down his children and their friends? And you thought being a Master of Death is the only fun thing to be...


Note: The characters and the Hogwarts setting aren't mine, they belong to J.K.R. I wrote this mostly because I wanted to do something with my feelings generated by disgusting psychotic music. And of course, I have learning to do... but, damn.

Aerisvilaga read half of it as a BETA, but we're still not native English speakers, so grammar nazis beware!

* * *

**Hogwarts has black brick walls**

**I. Chapter**

A lot of people say, freedom is like falling from the sky, but that's not true. Freedom is the parachute on your back; your wings, if you have them, your broom, if you're a wizard, or the strong rope, securing you to a bridge. Falling is much more similar to life, when you fear death constantly, even if for minutes, you manage to forget about it. Because acting freely means, you can do anything, without fearing the consequences; it means even if you step with your wrong foot, there will be something, catching you and holding you up. Without that safety, your own thoughts will be the ones holding you back.

At least, that's what the pale, blonde boy thought, who stand on the roof of Kings Cross Station, above the teeming London city. His clothes were absolutely basic, and his silky hair danced in soft waves around his face. Just so you know, his name was Narthex, but that information was irrelevant now. He's going to change it to something more common soon.

He watched, as children walked towards the entrance, heavy trunks in hands bumping behind them on the asphalt. It was a bright, sunny day, September the first, and another school year was about to begin. He never ever went to school before, but he always thought it could be fun, and it was time to actually gain some real experience.

* * *

Harry Potter, proud but tired father of three noisy children, was about to park the family car, when one of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Fireworks went off, probably the mischief of his eldest son, James. A quick flick of his wand prevented it from escaping through the window, but nothing could stop the bubbling laughter from the backseat. Lilly was giggling madly, and snuggled her cat so tightly to her chest, it was possible that the little pet would faint from oxygen deficiency. Albus, the new Hogwarts recruit seemed to forget his insecurity about the sorting ceremony, what occupied his thoughts the entire morning, and laughed freely, leaning on his prankster brother.

Harry sighed, and mentally started to construct his next little speak about behaviour in muggle areas. Firstly, he manoeuvred the car to a nice open spot, and stopped the engine. He wished for at least the hundredth time, that his wife's working schedule were more reasonable, and as a result, Ginny could be here with him and the kids. He turned over in his seat, and tried to look stern.

- Honestly, James... We went through this already. No magic, at least until we get on the Hogwarts platform.

- Sorry Dad, but it was an accident, I swear! – Claimed his oldest son, innocent mask firmly on its place on his face. Albus snorted next to him, but remained silent otherwise.

Harry just closed his eyes for a moment, to gain some impetus. He really tried hard to be a good disciplinarian, but failed miserably most of the time. His kids were his everything, and while he was completely aware of the fact, that he spoiled them rotten, he wanted to give them more and more anyway. While still being stern and respectable of course...

- Alright, but next time, I'm going to take away your prankster kit... all of it!

Next time pretty much meant never, and as it could be inferred from his big grin, James knew that too. Here goes being a strict parent... again.

- Okay, come on! We're going to be late...

The Potter family – minus the actual, useful disciplinarian Ginny – managed to grab everything from the car trunk, and headed towards the station. The platforms were filled with passengers, and despite all efforts, Harry could easily spot the wizarding families among muggles. Luckily, they weren't stopped for handshakes or warm but loud greetings, which were pretty common even now around Harry and made their way to the entrance of Platform 9¾ without any disturbance.

- James, you can go first but WAIT us on the other side, understood?

- YES! – Came the excited voice of the teen, and he disappeared behind the barrier faster than the newest quidditch broom could fly.

- Albus, please go next, and I'll follow you with Lily, okay?

- Okay Dad! – Said the raven haired boy, and he too, vanished quickly after his brother. Harry was about to pass through the wall with Lily, when he saw someone on their right, watching intently. The small kid stood a few feet away, had blonde hair, and looked as fragile as a porcelain doll. When he turned his head and Harry caught his gaze, he was a bit taken aback by the colour of the boy's eyes. They were turquoise, truly the shade of the Caribbean Sea, and his stare was disturbingly intense, just like Dumbledore's was.

- Uhm... Hello... Are you trying to go to Platform 9¾? – He asked uncertainly.

- Yes Sir. – The kid answered after a moment, still staring at them, without blinking once.

- Well... All you need to do is go through that wall. – Harry pointed towards the barrier. – Don't worry, it's not solid and will let you pass easily, but if you're afraid, you should probably run a little...

The boy considered his words, then nodded, and grabbed his luggage. He hesitated a bit, before moving towards the wall, and Harry immediately remembered his own departure to Hogwarts for the first time. He pondered about not being this conspicuous, because surely, those eyes attracted some attention, and then reprimanded himself. 'You were the bloody Boy- Who- Lived, of course you were conspicuous.'

- Dad?

Harry came back from his memory bubble at Lily's voice, and noticed they were alone, and should move. He held his daughter's hand firmly while they passed through the barrier, and was a bit relived, when he saw the two Potter boys actually waiting on the other side.

- I saw Rose and Uncle Ron! Can we go and greet them now? – Begged Albus from his right, while from his left, the querulous voice of James made its way to his ears.

- My friends are waiting for me, Dad! I must go to see them!

- James, I'm sure your friends could wait another two minutes, while you say hi to your Uncle Ron and Rose... – Said Harry patiently.

- No, they will think I missed the train and they'll worry something horrible happened to me, and...

Harry was secretly amused by this tirade, but he shook his head dismissively.

- I hope you realised there's no chance they'll think that, and because of this poor attempt to convince me, you should go and greet your relatives first.

James grimaced, but did as his father told him to do. Albus and Lilly followed him, and they were a lot more cheerful than his oldest son. Ron stood near the third wagon with Rose, while Hermione kneeled next to little Hugo, and tried to wipe off a sticky smudge from the boy's face.

- Harry! – Greeted him Ron with a strong slap on his shoulder.

- So, you managed to get here in time with all your kids still in one piece...

- Oh, don't be this cocky! If not for Hermione, you'd probably still be asleep. – He nodded to Hermione, who smiled at him in return.

- True, very true. Hey kids! How was the ride to London? – Asked Ron from all of them, but only Lily managed to answer, because James already turned his back and looked longingly towards his group of friends, and Albus currently argued with Rose about Hogwarts houses.

- It was alright... a bit boring, because everyone was sleepy, but James lighted up a Filibuster sparkler and that was funny...

- It was an accident! – Retorted James from over his shoulder, and Ron laughed.

- Yeah, I can imagine...

- Daaaaad! Can I go and talk with my friends now? Seeee, they're waving their hands! – Pointed James towards a group of kids, mostly gryffindors.

- Alright, but take your trunk in case you "forget" to come back before the train's departure.

James grinned mischievously, and took off at full speed. Harry shook his head, but it was far too early to change the world and his children's behaviour. Hermione finished cleaning Hugo's cheek, and stand up.

- I can't believe time flies this fast... – She murmured, quietly watching Rose and Albus.

- Neither can I ... And James is in his third year already. I feel so old sometimes... – Answered Harry thoughtfully.

- Come on! We can still go to the Leaky after, and ask Hannah for half- priced drinks! You know, mourn over the lost youth and act like idiots after a few round of Firewhiskey! – Said Ron with a grin.

- Haha, sounds like a plan to me...

- Men... – Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. – Ron, it's just past quarter to eight in the morning, I need to go to the ministry and you need to take Hugo to Molly, and Harry needs to take Lily to school. And in case you both forget, you need to go to work in the afternoon too...

- Yeah, we know 'Mione, but maybe after work? – Asked Ron hopefully. – Ginny will be back too, right?

- Yes, but I bet she will be dead tired. And I must go and get Lily after work...

They all sighed. Well, life was easier when they went to Hogwarts, even with the constant danger hanging above their heads. Harry looked away, searching for James, but couldn't find the boy. He saw Malfoy and his family standing nearby, and greeted the blonde with a nod, when he caught his eye. There were other old schoolmates with their children on the platform, and Harry easily spotted the blonde kid from earlier, standing alone in the sea of people. He didn't seem lost, just curious, as he watched the witches and wizards saying their goodbyes and getting on the train. He had this expectant aura around him, and reminded Harry of his childhood jet again. The boy turned his head, like he knew someone was watching, and a little smile lit up his face when he realised, it was the helpful man from earlier. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

- ... and it would be really cool, if they get married someday...

It was Lily's voice, what dragged him back to the present, and he had a déjà vu already.

- What? – He asked dumbfounded, surprised, that James stood next to him.

- Dad, you weren't listening... – Said his son grudgingly.

- Sorry James, I was miles away... What did you say?

- Never mind... We should get on the train, before all the good compartments are taken! – His brother and Rose nodded, and the little group went to find a nice and unoccupied spot on the train. After the luggage was dumped, they returned to their parents and siblings, to say their last goodbyes and make promises about writing every day and being good.

- James; behave or your mother will be the one limiting your pocket money next year!

- Yeah, yeah...

- Albus, it doesn't matter which house you get in, your mother and I will love you...

- Yes Rose, the same goes for you. Don't get too stressful about it! – Reassured Hermione her daughter.

- But if you can choose, be a Gryffindor! – Added Ron from the side, and his wife stand on his feet for his trouble.

A loud whistle could've been heard, and the kids quickly get back to the train. The Hogwarts Express slowly took off, and after a minute, it took a left turn, and disappeared completely from view. The children were on their way to a new, exciting school year.

* * *

- Okay LITTLE kids, I'm going to speak with my friends. Also, if you don't obtain any new acquaintances during this train ride, you're pretty much lonely losers! Bye! - Bid farewell James, and left them alone in their compartment. Albus rolled his eyes, and stared out of the window. Rose took out a big book from her trunk, and started to read. They met almost every day over summer, so there weren't many new subjects to talk about.

Someone slid open the door, and addressed them politely.

- Hello! Excuse me, but is there any free seat here?

- Yes, of course... – Nodded Rose, because it was her habit, to answer every question before anyone else.

- Thank you. – Said the boy, and sat down next to the door. – I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way.

- OH! – Came the surprised voice of the little know-it-all the II. from the other side – I'm Rose Weasley. My dad doesn't like your dad very much... – She added bluntly.

Scorpius frowned a bit, but nevertheless nodded.

- Yeah, I know that. My father doesn't like your dad either... My mother always reprimands him, when he goes on a rampage about his old rivalries.

The girl laughed at that, and her red curls danced around her head like fire.

- Yeah, my mum does the same! Oh, and this is Albus Severus Potter. – Introduced Rose his cousin to the blonde boy.

- Nice to meet you... I think we could say the same about our fathers' relationship too.

- Yeah... – Smiled Albus, remembering some earlier discussions between his dad and mum. – But I don't think they actually care that much... it seemed more like an old habit to me.

- Yeah, I think my father secretly respects your father, but he would cast a tongue- tying spell on himself before he would admit it out loud. – Shrugged Scorpius, and fished out a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans bag from his trunk. He offered it to the other two, who thanked him, and they all started to experiment with it.

- Parents... – Rose shook her head disapprovingly of the previous topic, and the boys agreed with her.

Maybe ten minutes have passed, when another soon-to-be Hogwarts student appeared on their doorstep.

- Excuse me, can I come in and sit down here, or are these seats all reserved for someone? – Asked the boy, and his turquoise eyes were filled with uncertainty.

- My brother was here, but I highly doubt he's going to come back ever, so please sit down. – Offered Albus the seat across him.

- Thank you! My name's Alden Evenwicht and I'm a first year. – Said the boy while he settled down.

- I'm Albus Potter, she's Rose Weasley my cousin, and he's Scorpius Malfoy. We're all starting Hogwarts this year. – Introduced the group Albus this time.

- That's great! And which House do you want to get in? – Looked around Alden, and his stare was intense, excited, and felt like an X-ray invented for souls.

Again, Rose was the first to answer.

- My mum said it doesn't matter, but my dad would be happy if I could go to Gryffindor.

- Yeah, my dad told me he'll love me anyway too, but I think he would be a bit taken aback if I'd get sorted into Slytherin. – Pondered Albus aloud.

- My father told me the same, but he prefers Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I think. He would get a heart attack, if I get sorted into Gryffindor. – Said Scorpius, and even he paled at the thought.

- Maybe we should just do it, you know... my dad told me the Sorting Hat let him choose between two houses, and if I really want to go somewhere, and ask it nicely, it will put me whichever house I want to go. Maybe I should ask it to put me in Slytherin, and you Scorpius should ask it to put you in Gryffindor, and Rose... I don't know.

- Oh, then I should go to Hufflepuff, because my mother would be ok with Slytherin even, but if I got sorted into Hufflepuff, both my parents would go mad. – Added Rose quickly.

- Yeah! It would be the prank of the year! – Grinned Albus wickedly, and Scorpius looked at them with confusion.

- Okay, I think you ALL should go to Slytherin... – He said after a moment, and he too smirked by now. The other two laughed.

- But weren't you lonely? – Asked Alden suddenly. – I mean, if you all go to different houses. Wouldn't it be hard?

They all got silent at that, and got absorbed in their thoughts.

- Yeah, You're right... but that's why my plan was brilliant, we all should go to Slytherin. You can come too. – Declared Scorpius with a triumphant face. Alden stick out his tongue for him.

- How GENEROUS of you... – He called back with an eye-roll. Rose giggled.

* * *

The train ride was nice and the four kids practically robbed the trolley of the old sweet selling witch, despite the fact that their trunks were already filled with candies. They talked freely, and almost forget to put their school robes on, before they arrived. James never came back, but it didn't matter. They got off the train, and got in line with the other first years, under Hagrid's guidance. The evening weather was pleasant, and their boats glided smoothly on the black velvet water.

Hogwarts castle looked beautiful, as it stand proudly on the big granite rocks. The view was far more stunning than any of them could've imagined. When they were inside, the growing excitement filled the air above their heads like little invisible bugs, buzzing and circulating continuously. Cheeks got redder, eyes got brighter, and hearts were about to burst. Fear, wonder and hope mixed together, and created a solemn atmosphere.

Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor house and Herbology teacher greeted them. He was cheerful, and since he was a known war hero, the children worshipped him. Albus and Rose, who knew him from Friday get-togethers, waved their hands to him, and the man smiled and waved back. His speech wasn't long, it was carefully constructed and informative, and above all, tried to reassure the youngsters.

When the Great Hall's double doors opened and they set their feet to the old stone tiles the first time, a low murmur passed through the room. Even the older students were excited about the Sorting Ceremony. The fear started to crawl back to their little spines, and Albus was so distracted, he almost dropped the small note, which got trusted in his hand during the Sorting Hat's song.

- - - Let's get sorted to Ravenclaw together - - -

His heart rate quickened, as he passed the note to Rose, who read it and giggled. She gave it to Scorpius, and the boy frowned.

- Why there? – He mouthed towards them, and Alden was the one, who answered him from the front.

- Come on... It's no fun if you're not making any compromise... – Scorpius seemed to consider this, but then nodded, and managed a little smile too.

So, it was decided; the goal was set, all they needed was concentration and determination. They repeated the house's name over and over in their heads like a mantra, and when their turn came, they wished for it. And the Sorting Hat let them go where they wanted.

Later, when they all sat together at the Ravenclaw table, something occurred to Rose.

- Alden... back then, on the train. You never actually said where you wanted to be sorted. – Said the girl between two bites of roasted chicken.

- Isn't it obvious? I always wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

Scorpius spluttered on his drink, and turned accusingly towards the other blonde.

- But you said it's no fun without COMPROMISE...

- Yeah... and you should know, the sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin for my sneaky tactics...

Rose laughed out loud, while Scorpius banged his head to the table.

- Come on Scorp! It's a great chance to make a name for this house, greater than our ancestors' was! – Patted Albus the boy's back inspiringly.

- Scorp...? You're going to call me that?

- Oh please, you can call me Al!

- And what about me? My name starts with Al too! – Interjected Alden.

- You can be Den then... – Shrugged Albus dismissively.

- The Devils Den... How appropriate. – Nodded Scorpius, still cross about the boy's earlier gimmick. The turquoise eyes shined mischievously.

- Ohh, you just wait and see...

* * *

A slow and nice start, just to lure in more readers, even if they hate horror. Sleep now, you wouldn't be able to do it later.


End file.
